


I'll Fall so You Don't Have too.

by mizufallsfromkumo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Frame Job, Gen, I don't know, Nick takes the fall, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/pseuds/mizufallsfromkumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were smart, which Nick doesn’t doubt they are all together, they would pin the whole thing on him.  Make him out to be the mastermind behind the whole thing.  That’s what he would do if he was them.</p>
<p> After all, if anyone was going to betray the ZPD’s trust, it would be the sly fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Fall so You Don't Have too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic seems weird, it's not exactly what I expected to be. I'm still sort of feeling out writing for this fandom some, so it might be adventure, but take it with me.

The first few times the unknown and blocked phone number texted him, Nick didn’t think much of it.

He didn’t take the demanding messages seriously.  He didn’t have much of a reason too.

Even when they got more demanding and threatening with an or else or two.  Only Nick didn’t have much that could be used against him, and he really half cared about anything the messages threatened.

In fact, he figured it was Finnick.  The smaller Fennec Fox had a weird sense of humor that way.  Not to mention Finnick was known to just randomly text from a new number periodically.  And demanding Nick just go to random address alone with little to no context as to why, was right up his alley too.

So Nick ignored the texts completely. 

Didn’t even bother to show up to the addresses at the demanded times. Nick would take whatever earful Finnick would give him for not showing up about how important it was whenever the other fox got around to giving it too him.

But then he found a manila  envelope stuffed under his door, when he returned home one evening.

He carefully examined the outside of the envelope.  It was completely blank out the outside.  Not even the slightest clue as to who shoved it under his door.  Shrugging he opened the flap, finding nothing but a sheet of paper inside.

Pulling it out, he was faced with a typed messages taped on the back.   _ Last warning, show up to texted address, or else… > _

Nick flicked the paper over to find a picture of Carrots and him on their lunch break from the day bother.

Judy had a big red circle drawn around her, and a huge violently drawn ‘X’ through it.

His phone buzzed suddenly.

An address from the blocked number.  Followed by a picture of Judy heading into her apartment building.

* * *

They don’t use their real names.

Nick was pretty sure of that.  If they were smart enough to orchestrate threatening Carrots’ life, they would be smart enough to not use their names with him.  So he doesn’t take them to mean much of anything.

But they don’t hide their appearances from him.  So he knew they were a Mountain Lion, a red panda, and a bull, but nothing other than that sticks out.

He called them Horns, Ringtail, and Sharps in his head.

And they don’t exactly hide their motives either.  

They wanted to know about evidence room security.  What exactly was in there, and what was valuable.  It’s quite easy to determine they were set on attempting to rob the place, and they were going to use him for information.  Lucky old him.

He tells them what they wanted.

Nick figured that would be the end of it.

* * *

It wasn’t.

They keep pulling him in with threats to Judy’s life and well being.  Gave him a burner phone he was required to have on him all time.  Pressed and demanded information while he was at the ZPD.  Called him to meetings, only to throw a bag over his head and toss him in car to drive elsewhere.  

Every time they take him and plan, it becomes clear and clear, they planning on including him.

If they got caught, he’d get caught.  If he turned them in, they’d turn him in.  Mutual destruction as an insurance policy.

And if they were smart, which Nick doesn’t doubt they are all together, they would pin the whole thing on him.  Make him out to be the mastermind behind the whole thing.  That’s what he would do if he was them.

After all, if anyone was going to betray the ZPD’s trust, it would be the sly fox.

He expects them to do it.  So he collected what evidence he could against them.  He stoles bits of information, scraps of paper they tossed away.  Jots down observations about them the moment he could.  He kept anything and everything they gave him, even went they told him to get rid of it or deleted it.  As he learned from Carrots, he recorded what he could manage of their meetings.  And he hides it all in the last place he knows anyone would look.

It was what he use to do on shadier jobs, in case they ever went sideways.  It’s just general protection and self-preservation.  Something to use to wiggle out of charges.  

Only this time, it’s a life raft.

* * *

At some point Nick considered telling someone in ZPD.  But trust is a two way street, and he’s not sure everyone is completely trusting of him and his changed ways.  Nor does he trust completely trust anyone to not screw it up.

He doesn’t take the risk.  He can’t really afford to.

So he doesn’t.

* * *

The hardest part of it all, is keeping it from Judy.

Hiding his sneaking around from the other cops was easy.  They weren’t around him all time, looking over his shoulder, wondering what he was doing.  They didn’t know him as inside and out as Carrots did.

Judy knew when something was up with him.  When he was acting weird.  And she was never afraid to ask about it, like the ever helpful bunny she was.  

Nick brushes her off easily, and dodge her every attempt to find out what was wrong.

Misdirected her away from the trail. 

Away from Horns, Ringtail, and Sharps’ plan for her own safety.

It hurt lying to her face,  going behind her back, and pulling the wool over her eyes. 

But it’s the only way he can think of.

* * *

“You should take a trip home this weekend, Carrots.” Nick said offhandedly to her the week the robbery was to take place.

He didn’t want her around when it happened.  In case Ringtail and the group need additional leverage.  They were already sending him constant reminders that they were watching, and should he try and talk to anyone, they could so easily retaliate.  

That and he had a plan  He didn’t want her there for the fall out.

The rabbit blinked at him with a confused look in her violet eyes.  “Why?”

“Because I can’t take you complaining about how your parents keep complaining that you never visit home.”  Nick stated easily.  “Go surprise them or whatever.”

“I can’t just take off, Nick.”

“Yeah, you can dumb dumb.”  Nick grinned in his usual sly and clever way.  “Chief Bogo already approved your vacation notice.”

“I didn’t--”  She started only to glare at the fox.  “That’s forgery.”

“No, it’s called I filled out the sheet for you.”  Nick stated smugly as he leaned in.  “ _ You _ signed it, and I handed it in.”  The bunny just growled at him.  “Besides, you already have a train ticket.”

“Nick...I can’t, you didn’t have to do that.”  

“Fine, then pay me thirty dollars if you don’t want it.”

“Dumb Fox.”

“ _ Generous _ fox,” Nick corrected as he slid out of his seat.  He walked away with an easy flick of his tail.  “Have fun this weekend.”

* * *

In the hour before the robbery, or heist as Sharps like to say, Nick texted Judy.

_ Under the sink, to the right, behind the old soap crate. _

He didn’t get to read her reply.

* * *

The robbery, heist, whatever, went off as routine as Nick supposed they could go.  He had never been one for actual stealing something that wasn’t freely given to him.  But seems to go well.  They get in well enough, thanks to everything they milked out of Nick, and Horns, Sharps, and Ringtail, took whatever they wanted while keeping Nick securely in front of them.

Getting out was where Nick got them.  

They meticulously planned their way in, not out.  All it took was an ‘accidental’ loud noise, and the patrolling officers would come running.  And with no plan, the three fall apart.  Panic, lose focus, and screw up.  

Nick slips away.

* * *

Nick was not surprised when Chief Bogo came looming over his desk the morning after the evidence room robbery.   It seemed just about everyone had been called in.

“What’s up Big Horns?”  Nick asked, leaning back at in his chair to look at the water buffalo.

“We need to talk, Wilde.”  The larger mammal said firmly.

“And we are.”  Nick pointed out the obvious.

“Privately.”  The buffalo grumbled lowly.

“Alright, fine.”  Nick shrugged and getting up from his seat as if he was none the wiser.  He had an idea what was coming, they managed to catch Sharps the night before, and Horns earlier that morning.  Ringtail was still at large.  “Lead the way.”

Bogo turned with a huff, Nick falling right in step behind him.  The buffalo let him right to an interrogation room.  He motioned for Nick to enter first.

“Do you wish to have an attorney present?”  Bogo seemed to say with annoyed courtesy.

Nick shook his head in reply, and the buffalo slammed the door sharply, cause Nick to jump slightly.

“Sit down.”  Bogo ordered in his firm, full-of-authority voice.

Nick did as told, carefully watching larger animal as he sat down in the chair across the table.  Nick couldn’t help dropping his ears against his head, and attempting to make himself seem smaller.

“Officer Wilde, are you aware the evidence room was robbed last night?”  Bogo asked in a slightly calmer voice than Nick expected.

“I believe everyone here today is aware of that, sir.”  Nick answered smoothly.

“Are you aware, two suspects have been apprehended, and are claiming it was all your idea?”  Nick didn’t answer.  The buffalo stared at him for a moment before continuing.  “Are you aware we found red fox  fur at the crime scene?”  

Again, Nick didn’t say anything.

“If we ran the fur against your DNA would we get a match?”  Bogo asked flatly.

Nick had a collection of ways to answer that question, to get out of it.  But he wasn’t going to use any of them.  He knew fighting with sly, though truthful, answers would just make himself look more guilty.  Because that was what he would do as a sly fox.  Attempt to wiggle out of a charge in more ways than one.

“Yes,” Nick answered truthfully.

“You know how this looks, Wilde?”

“Very.”  Nick added smugly.  

Bogo looked at him for a moment.  Watching him carefully like he was expecting Nick say more.

“What can I say, you caught me.”  He continued with a sigh and one last smug grin to rub it in.  “Looks like a pulled a good one over on you.”

“Nicholas Wilde, you are under arrest.”

* * *

He was put in a holding cell all his own to await arraignment the following morning.

Everyone whispered and glared meaning in his direction, but no one actually said anything to him.  They simply acted like he didn’t exist, or he was just some other low-life that didn’t betray their trust.

Nick pretended it all didn’t bother him as he curled up on the stone of the bed in the cell.  Doing his best to ignore the feeling of everyone's looks and try to sleep.

“What the grazes, Nick!”  Nick’s ears stood at attention when he heard Judy’s angry voice.

Nick curled his tail tighter around himself, using it to hide his face from the bunny.

He told Bogo specifically not to call or tell Judy.  However he wasn’t surprised the water buffalo didn’t listen to him, and did it anyway.  

“Chief Bogo told me what you did.”  She continued with an angry hiss in her voice.  Nick could hear her thumbing one of her feet as she waited for him to answer.  He flattened his ears in response.  “How you planned the whole evidence room robbery, and acquired the help to do it.  How they found more than enough evidence hidden in your apartment to prove it.”

Nick rolled over to face the wall, curling up on himself again.  He cursed Ringtail in the back of his mind.

“Tell me you didn’t do it, Nick.”  Carrots said.  Her tone still hopeful, like Nick would just turn around and tell her it was all a prank or something.  But he doesn’t, because it’s not true.  He could hear the bunny suppress a sniffle.  “Nick, please!”  She begged.

Nick just curled tighter in on himself.  His ears pressing as far back as they could.

“Why!?”  She demanded in a defeated whine.  “Why did you do it?”

“Because I  _ had _ to.”  Nick snapped coldly, sitting up on the bed.  He turned to look at her for the first time that day.  “Because I  _ had _ no choice.”   _ Because of you, sly bunny _ , was what he wanted to yell, but he bit it back down.  “I did it.  Plain and simple.”  He snarled out as he approached the bars.  “I did what I had to do.  I don’t regret it, I’ll never regret it, and I’d sure as hell do it again.”

Carrot’s ears dropped as she blinked up at him.

“It’s like I told you the day we meet.  Sly fox, dumb bunny.”  He added, no doubt crushing her little rabbit heart while hollowing out his own.  With a growl, he turned from the bars and headed back towards the bed.  “Go home little bunny.”

“You...you...you sly  _ dumb _ fox.”  Judy angry sniffled out before storming away.

Nick curled up on the bed again.  Once again ignoring the looks and anger tossed his way.

_ Figure it out you sly bunny. _

* * *

Nick spends three days in jail, three miserable days, trying to not step on anyone’s toes, or cross someone he already crossed years ago, before Carrots got him out.

She saw the oddities in everything he had done, and figured out his clues.  Not that he ever doubted Carrots.  She was a smart bunny.  She wasn’t about to let Nick rot in jail till she looked at all the clues and evidence herself.  

Having found his hidden evidence.  It lead her to finding Ringtail, and obtaining his full confession.  As well as full confessions from Horns and Sharps.

Judy had the charges dropped by mid-afternoon on the third day.  Getting the fox released within a few hours.

Carrots was waiting for him at the prison gates when he exited.  Chief Bogo standing off to the side with his arms crossed.

“Carrots, you figured it out, you sly bunny!”  Nick called as he scooping her up completely in a hug.  He felt her go stiff at first, kicking her feet slightly in the air, before she returned the hug.  Gently he placed her back down on the ground.  “It took you long enough.”

She punched him in the gut.  “That’s for not telling anyone, dumb fox.” Judy huffed, and Nick heard Bogo chuckle slightly.

“Fair,”  Nick returned in a pained voice.

Then Judy gave him one tight quick hug, nuzzling into his chest for a moment.  “That’s for trying to keep me safe.”  She stated genuinely as she pulled away.  “Let’s go home.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more, Carrots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh...this didn't turn out exactly how I pictured it. But maybe I'll do another piece from Judy's POV and I'll feel better, but like not for a while. 
> 
> Also I have like three other ideas...


End file.
